


Snow Day

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Day 8: Winter Weather, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Jack turned his head and looked out the window again. “You’re in luck. I can’t possibly go out in this.”





	

“Jack,” Bitty grumbled. “Come back to bed.”

Jack turned away from the window. “I’m checking the weather before I go on my morning run,” he said.

Bitty, his face peeking out of the covers he was bundled in, blinked sleepily. “Well, I hope it’s storming.”

Jack leaned against the window frame. “That doesn’t sound like the Bittle I know,” he said with a smile.

“A big old blizzard, that’s what I want.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“Oh, ha ha. I just want to spend the day here with you. Lying in bed, being lazy. No commitments or responsibilities.”

“That sounds like the weekend we just had.”

Bitty frowned. “Well obviously it wasn’t enough. We need a snow day.”

Jack turned his head and looked out the window again. “You’re in luck. I can’t possibly go out in this.”

“Really? The forecast-“

Jack climbed back into bed and tugged at some of Bitty’s covers. “Snow day, Bits. Stop hogging the blankets.” Bitty released his grip and Jack pulled the blanket up to his ears, despite the fact that the room was a lot warmer than he kept it when Bitty wasn’t visiting. “What should we do first?”

“Snow days mean sleeping in,” Bitty said, then yawned. “We’ll figure out the rest when we wake up.”

“All right, Bits.”

Bitty went back to sleep almost instantly. It took Jack a little longer, but eventually he drifted off again.

The sun climbed over the horizon, shining through the beautifully clear sky.

 

 


End file.
